Always There
by Jaspersgrl2010
Summary: Bella's got a big sister to look out for her. Rated T for now.
1. Background

Background:

Brynna Swan is Bella's older sister by a year. When Bella and Renee left Forks Brynna opted to stay with Charlie, being a daddy's girl threw and threw. A few times a year Brynna would go with Billy and Jacob Black to campfires on the cliffs if Charlie was working late and so therefore all but grew up on the res, knowing the legends. As a sophomore in high school Brynna started dating Sam, a junior at the res school and all around good guy.

The following year the Cullen's showed up and Brynna, due to knowing the legends, stayed away. A couple weeks after the Cullen's arrival Sam went missing and after talking to Billy, suspected that Sam had phased...in turn making her realize the legends were true. When Sam finally reappeared it was at the Clearwaters house where Brynna was having a girls day with Leigh.

She and Sam both sighed a breath of relief when they realized that he'd imprinted on her.

The following summer Sam bought a house on the res and Brynna and Charlie came up with a compromise that they all could live with. Charlie didn't want Brynna moving out before her high school graduation and didn't want her transferring to the res school simply because he thought she ought to graduate from where she'd already put in three years of school, so the compromise was that while staying at home on week nights, She could spend her weekends with Sam, as long as she got to school on time on Monday no matter where she stayed, Charlie was okay with it.

In March of Brynna's senior year, Bella came to live with her and Charlie, attending Forks High as a junior. When Brynna noticed her little sister interest in the Cullen's she tried warning her away from them, but Bella ended up dating Edward after finding out what the Cullen's were on her own. Sam tells her to just let it go and that if Bella ended up dead it would mean the Cullen's had broken the treaty and the pack (consisting of Jared and Paul at this point) would fight them.

Brynna had been in Bella's room checking her email on the computer when Edward swung into the window one evening and after Bella came threw the door, closing it behind her, Edward explained what was going on and assured her that they (the Cullen's) could take care of it and would bring Bella back safe. With no other choice she agreed to tell Sam to let the Cullen's take care of the 'problem', and once Bella and Edward were gone she told her dad to go to Billy's, as she was going to Sam's that night and they would figure everything out with Bella tomorrow. He agreed and they each took their own cars down to the res.

Sam hadn't been happy with Brynna telling him not to follow the Cullen's but did so because she asked him to trust her, and for once to trust the Cullen's to take care of the human in their care.

The call came the following day from Esme Cullen, that everything was fine, the 'problem' had been taken care of and Bella was alive, but injured due to trying to face the nomad vampire alone with out the Cullen's being there. Charlie flew out to Phoenix later that day and half of the Cullen's, excluding Edward and Dr. Cullen, arrived back in Forks. Since Bella hadn't been killed or bitten they let the Cullen's off the hook.

When Brynna's high school graduation came around in early June Billy, Jacob, Sam, Paul and Jared all came, though Jacob wasn't happy with Sam and his 'gang' going even though he knew that Sam and Brynna had been dating for nearly two years and all but lived together during the weekends. The res folk and Brynna avoided the graduating Cullen's while Charlie and Bella sat with the non graduating family members.

The first week of summer Charlie helped Brynna move into Sam's house and in July Sam proposed to her and she happily agreed to be his wife.

September 16, three days after Bella's 18th birthday brought sadness to the Swan family, but joy to the res as the unreceived the news that the Cullen's had left town, however to the pack the joy was short lived upon finding out that Bella had left a note for Charlie on the kitchen table that she'd gone on a walk with Edward and hadn't returned yet...it was nearing ten o'clock when they got the news and around eleven thirty when Sam carried Bella out of the forest and handed her over to a worried Charlie.

Once the doctor had looked Bella over and said that all she needed was rest and warmth, Charlie told Brynna to go home with Sam and that he would call her if he or Bella needed her. She rode home in the back of the Black's truck with Same, Paul and Jared, Jacob was driving and Billy was in the passengers seat.

Our story begins two weeks later at the Swan residence...

TBC-Please Review!

A/N: Charlie doesn't know about vampires or shape shifters/werewolves and imprinting. Both his daughters have kept the secrets of the supernatural from him. Bella knows that Brynna knows what the Cullen's are but doesn't know how and never bothered to asked.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Brynna's POV:

"Come on Bells, you've gotta eat." I begged of my little sister. I sat on the edge of her bed holding a bowl of chicken noddle soup that I'd made homemade just for her. It was her favorite kind of soup, especially if I made it homemade. "It's your favorite." I said, holding a spoon full up to her mouth, careful not to spill any.

Her eyes met mine as she finally opened her mouth to take the bit. "There you go." I said with a small smile. I didn't take my eyes off hers as I fed her a little more than half the soup, 'It's the most she's had in the past two weeks.' I thought as I sat the bowl down on her bedside table when she indicated she was no longer hungry.

"Now, you wanna get up and get dressed? We could watch a movie downstairs if you want." I asked, hope filling my voice. She shook her head and I sighed, "How about a bath, then?" I asked knowing she loved baths, and always had. Moments of silence passed before she finally nodded and I beamed at her before moving to help her out of bed and into the bathroom.

Once I had the water running a nice warm temperature I turned to help her undress. "Okay, you ready to get in?" I asked as I threw her sweat pants and underwear into the hall. I'd put them in the wash when she was back in bed. She nodded and stood up, holding on to my arm so she could step in the tub. "The water okay?" I asked when I saw her frown. "To warm." she said not looking up at me.

I sighed, "I don't think a cold bath would do you much good Bells. Don't want you to get sick." I said, knowing why she'd want cold water rather the warm. She shrugged and sat down in the tub, leaned back and closed her eyes. "He's not coming back Bella." I said, running a plastic cup threw the water to fill it and gently and slowly pouring it over her hair, careful to not get any in her face. Her eyes snapped open as I filled the cup again.

"Don't give me that look Isabella. I know why you are the way you are but baby sister you've got to snap out of it...start living again. It's killing Dad to see you like this." I said, maybe a little harsher than I meant to but not regretting my tone at all. As understanding as I'd been the past couple weeks I was about to show my baby sister some tough love.

"You don't know what it's like to be left behind...to be told that your not wanted...that your not good enough for someone." She rambled, surprising me as it was the most she'd said since she was found that night in the forest.

"Maybe I've never been rejected like Edward..." she flinched at the name, "rejected you Bella but his rejection should not mean you stop living."

"Without Ed...without him there's no reason for me to live." She said.

I have never wanted to slap my sister so badly in all my life...never. But at that moment I had to dig my fingure nails into the palm of my hand in order not to do so. I stood and looked down at her and at my movement she looked up. "Finish up in here. I'll lay out some clothes for you to wear. We're going out." I said. She opened her mouth to protest, "No Bella. I've had enough...finish, get dressed, and come down stairs. If your not down in thirty minutes I will come up and haul you down myself clothes or no, understood?" I asked. She nodded in stund silence. I left the bathroom, picked up her clothes taking them to her room to put in her laundry basket before laying out a long sleeved t-shirt, a pair of dark wash blue jeans, panties a pair of socks and a bra. I grabbed her, never before used hiking books, and laundry basket before leaving her room and going down stairs.

Downstairs I set the boots on the couch, put my washed clothes in the drier and put Bella's load in the washer. With that done I grabbed my cell and dialed Sam.

"Hey Babe, how's Bella?" He asked upon answering. I assumed he'd seen the color Id on his phone.

"I'm taking her to the spot you found her once she gets out of the bath." I said in answer.

"On her request?" He asked, sounding confused.

"No. She has no idea what I've got planned but Sam it's time for some tough love and I think I'm just the one to give it to her." I said, nearly growling. Sam was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again, "Has Bella said anything?"

"She said the water wasn't cold but dealt with it...then said I had no idea what it was like to be rejected like she had, and repeated some things I'm guessing Edward said to her that day, and when I told her it was time to start living again she said that without him there was no reason for her to live." I said, almost growling now. Sam sighed, "Are you sure taking her there is the best idea?" He asked.

"I don't know Sam...I'm just guessing here but something needs to snap her out of the numbness she's put herself in...if it means I've got to hurt her by taking to her to the place her heart was broken then damn it Sam I love her enough to do it." I said.

"I'll have Jared follow you just in case." He said in reply.

"Okay. I'll see you at home?" I asked.

"Yeah, Paul's got patrol tonight so I'll be home around seven." He said.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." He said before hanging up. I ended the call on my end and put it in the back pocket of my jeans before glancing at my watch. My dear sister had ten minutes till I hauled her ass down here myself.

Five minutes later I heard her coming down the stairs, "You ready?" I asked, standing from the couch. She nodded, "Just need my shoes." She said going to her converses by the door, "Not those, these." I said, handing her the boots. She sighed, glanced at me then moved to the couch to put them on without a word.

When she stood I led her to the back door and waited for her to follow me threw the door before moving to the yard. Apparently she realized which way we were heading right away, "Where are we going?" She asked, her voice sounding panicked. "I think you know...come on." I said but she stopped in her tracks just before we entered the forest, "I don't want to go there Brynna." She said.

"I don't care. We're going." I said.

"You can't make me do anything." She said now sounding hysterical.

"I'll carry you out there if I have to Bella. Don't push me." I said looking at my little sister. It hurt to have to do this to her, knowing that just the thought of going there would crush her killed me, but it had to be done and Sam had shown me last weekend where Edward had left Bella, and where Bella had ended up.

"I'll tell Dad." She said. I smiled, "Fine tell Dad, but tell him after we get back...I can make him see what I'm trying to do by making you go there." I said, positive that I'd be able to, and if not then I'd just go home to Sam and let Dad worry about his depressed daughter.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" She asked, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes, "Because I can." I said before lifting her over my shoulder like I'd carry a sack of potatoes and stepping into the woods. "PUT ME DOWN!" Bella screamed. "No." I said as I kept walking. I was suddenly grafeful that Dad had encouraged me to be involved in sports and that I'd had to work out daily to keep in shape for every sport I played in high school. My workouts didn't stop after graduation and I was still as strong as ever even though I'd opted not to go to college. I told Dad I would consider going to Port Angeles community college after this year and that seemed to please him and Sam both.

I was also glad that Bella weighed all of 115 pounds...120 soaking wet...the heaviest I'd ever lifted with relative ease was 150.

Soon enough we made it to the spot were Edward had left her and I carefully set her on her feet, and when I tried to make sure she had her balance before I let go of her she pushed me away, only causing herself to lose her footing and fall backwards. I crossed my arms and smiled down at her. "Next time don't be so hasty as to push me away when I'm trying to help you." I said before turning and leaning against a near by tree.

I saw Jared standing silently in human form just behind another tree across the small clearing from me. He ducked behind the tree when he saw Bella looking around from where she was still sitting on the forest floor.

"Why?" I heard Bella mumble, her voice broken. "Why what?" I asked, not moving but not smiling now either.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

I sighed and moved to kneel beside her and brushed her hair back from her face. "Because you need to deal with the pain that was done to you. You've been hiding from it Bella and it's slowly killing you." I said.

"I want to die." She mumbled.

"You really want to cause that kind of pain to me and mom and dad, Bella? Loosing you would kill our parents...not to mention me...I love you so much Bells, and I can't imagine the pain Mom and Dad would be in if we lost you...you think your alone in your pain but your not Bells. We're your family, here for you no matter what. The pain you feel, we feel it with you because we love you." I said.

I looked up in Jared's direction just as he peeked out from the tree and motioned me to go to him. Bella was now crying silently and I thought it'd be best to leave her with her thoughts for a few minutes. I kissed her forehead and stood up. "I'll be right back." I whispered to her. I'm not sure if she really understood me as she didn't respond as I made my way toward Jared.

"What's up?" I asked low enough that Bella wouldn't hear me.

"Paul wants to know what your planning for dinner tonight and asked if you needed anything from the store." He said. I sighed and looked back at Bella, "Tell him if he has something particular in mind I'll make it but he's gotta pick the ingredients up from the store. I haven't had a chance to go grocery shopping this week and neither has Sam." I said. He nodded, stepped a few feet away from me and phased, having already had his boxers off...yeah I'd gotten used to seeing all three boys in nothing, especially with Paul in the pack.

After a few minutes he phased back and pulled on his shorts, "He said he'd pick up some chicken from the diner and grab some potatoes from the store for mashed potatoes." He said. I nodded, "I have some green beans I can make as well so that sounds good." I said. He nodded and I looked back over at Bella who didn't appear to be crying anymore but had her arms resting on her knees and was looking up into the tree's.

"Go." Jared said from behind me. "I'll keep watch. Your safe." He said. I smiled, turned and kissed his cheek before heading towards my little sister.

"Bella?" I asked, getting her attention. Tear tracks stained her cheeks but she gave me a sad smile.

What's going threw that head of yours little sister?" I asked, sitting beside her.

She sighed, "Ed...he, was my first boyfriend Sissy." She said, calling me by the nickname she'd given me when she'd first learned to talk. I nodded and let her continue. "I...I don't know how he found me so worthy of his time but he did...Sissy. He made me feel as if I were the only girl in the world to him that mattered...and then he brought me out here...and he broke me...and now I don't know what to do. I feel so broken and lost." She said, for the first time expressing herself since he and his family had left.

"Will I ever be okay again Sissy?" She asked, looking at me as if begging me to take away her pain right then. I sighed and rubbed a hand over her back before pulling her closer to me to hold her.

"In time baby girl...in time I promise this pain your feeling will get better..." I kissed her temple, "It'll probably never go away because he's your first love and they tend to stay with you, but it will get better...and one day you'll be able to look back on the day he left you and say, "Hey, you know what? I lived threw that...I overcame that pain...and because I did I am a strong person and I deserve better than Edward Cullen."' I said, she flinched when I said his name but I let it go this time.

"You just need to remember, Bella, that just because the Cullen's left you, doesn't mean your not loved because your surrounded by people that do love you. Understand?" I asked. She nodded.

"Now, if we go back home now do you promise me to try to pull yourself out of this funk you've been in?" I asked. Again she nodded and I smiled at her. "Good, now lets get out of here." I said as I helped her to stand. She looked at the ground upon standing up then looked up at me, "Think you could carry me back? I don't trust myself to walk back without falling." She asked. I laughed, "Sure, hope on my back. It'll be easier than carrying you over my shoulder." I said. She gave a small smile and carefully climbed on.

With my baby sister on my back I followed the broken pathway back to the house. When we reached the yard I carefully set her down on her feet and turned to her. "You ready to start trying?" I asked. She nodded and gave me another small smile. I nodded and took her hand in mine to lead her threw the back door of the house.

On the small table under the house phone was the answering machine that was currently blinking every few seconds indicating we had a message. I pressed play as Bella got herself a glass of water.

"Brynna, Bells...guess your not home...okay well just called to let you know that I got a call from Billy Black a few minutes ago wondering if we'd like to go out to the res for a cookout at his place. Let me know...Brynna if Bella wants to come would you mind taking her when you leave? Thanks. Love you girls." And with that he hung up.

I raised an eyebrow at Bella...a test.

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "Okay then. Go on and get ready and I'll call Dad and tell him to expect us." I said. She nodded and went to do as told. I smiled to myself when I heard the shower water turn on and went out back, hoping Jared was still there.

"Jared?" I called out just loud enough that he'd hear me. He stepped threw the tree line with his shorts on. "Yeah?" He asked, coming into the yard, I met him half way. "Did Sam know that Billy's having a cookout tonight?" I asked. Jared smiled, "He just called and told me that Billy called him. He's calling Paul now canceling dinner plans for tonight." He said.

I smiled, "Okay. I'll see you out there?" I asked. He nodded and ran back for the trees. I went back in with a sigh and called Dad's office number knowing he'd still be in.

"This is Chief Swan." He answered in his usual way.

"Hey Dad, just letting you know that both Bella and I are going to the cookout. Sam will be there too." I said.

"That's great Brynna...how did you get Bella to agree?" He asked.

"We had a little talk...and walk today. She's promised me that she's gonna try and get back to normal." I said. I heard him breath a sigh of relief. "Thank you Brynna. So, I'll see you two there?" He asked. I agreed and hung up before running upstairs to hurry my baby sister along in the shower. I wanted to take one as well before we left.

While I waited for her to get out I went to the room that was mine whenever I bothered to spend the night here and was glad I still had a few things here that I hadn't taken with me in the move to Sam's.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket and I took it out to read a text from Sam, "See you at Billy's. Love you."

I smiled, "Kay, Love you too." I replied before setting my phone on the dresser and going to the bathroom that Bella had just exited.

I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed my body down before stepping out of the bath to dry off and wrapped the towel around my body while I used the hair drier to dry my long dark hair before running a straightener threw it as well. Then went to my bedroom to get changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a tank top with a jacket on I'd be warm enough till I reached Sam's hot arms.

It'd been three days since I'd been home because I felt I should be here with Bella, so the only time I'd been able to see my fiance was last night when he sneaked in my bedroom window but we hadn't been able to go further than a small make out session before going to sleep due to the fact that I just thought it was creepy to have sex in your parents house so it been almost a week since we'd been 'together' and I hadn't realized how much I was craving his touch till now. I shivered.

"Brynna, I'm ready." Bella said from the door of my room. I turned as I put on the necklace that Sam had given me for my birthday. It was a tribal symbol for 'mother of the pack', or so Billy had told me anyway...out of earshot of Bella and Charlie and anyone else who didn't know about the pack.

"Okay, just let me get my shoes on." I said, bending to pick up the tennis shoes by my bedside table. I pulled a pair of socks out of my stay over bag and handed the bag to her, "Can you go get my clothes out of the drier...might wanna put your clothes in. I washed them while you were in the bath before our walk." I said. She nodded and went to do as I asked.

I slipped on my socks then my shoes...'always a good order to go in.' I thought and laughed to myself shaking my head as I grabbed my phone flicked the light off and went downstairs. Bella was already waiting for me. "I'll put my clothes in the drier when Dad and I get home tonight." She said. I nodded, "Then lets go." I said, taking my bag from her before grabbing my keys.

Bella had an old orange Chevy truck that Dad had bought off of Billy and Jacob...me, I had a four door Jeep that I put the top down on when it wasn't raining, today was not one of those days as it was early November. I opened the drivers side door while Bella went to the passengers side, and threw my bag in the backseat before climbing in myself.

I turned the car on and immediately heard the lyrics of AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' but before I could say anything Bella had reached over and turned off the radio. I buckled my seat belt before looking at her, "You love that song." I said.

"Not anymore...I hate music." She said, crossing her arms.

I sighed, "Because he used to play it for you?" I asked. She nodded, "Well my dear baby sister, you loved music before Edward and I'm not going to let you loose that interest...and besides it's my car and I wanna listen to it." I said before pushing it back on again. I turned it down so that it wasn't shaking the car though. I only listened to it that loud when I was alone or with Sam. Bella glared but I ignored her and backed out of the driveway.

We made it all the way to the Blacks house before Bella said anything. "It hurts." She said not moving to get out of the car. I saw Sam round the house looking for me but didn't move in case Bella wanted to talk some more. I nodded, "I know...but the only way your going to overcome it is if you get used to hearing the music you used to love again." I said. She nodded and undid her seat belt and moved to exit the jeep so I did as well.

"Brynna, Bella, come on out back everyone's already here." Sam called from were he'd stopped when he'd seen me talking to Bella.

When we reached Sam he greeted me with a kiss before I noticed Bella looking a little uncomfortable and patted Sam's chest in a way to let him know to back off some. He took the hint and looked at Bella, "Hey Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked.

She nodded, "I'm fine...thank you for finding me that night." She said. Sam smiled, "Anytime Bella. We love you." He said. Bella nodded and gave a small smile back. I nudged him. "Well lets go join the rest of the party." He said, taking my hand pulling me close to his side before leading Bella and me to the back yard.

"BELLA!" Jacob exclaimed when he caught sight of her, running up to her and giving her a huge hug. I could tell he'd grown even more since the last time I saw him and looked over to Sam who caught my expression and nodded, not needing to say anything. Jacob was now rambling on to Bella about how he'd missed her and that she should come down more often so they could hang out.

I smiled as I realized he was just as crushed out on her as before.

"Bella. Good to have you back on the res." Billy said.

"Good to be back Billy." I said with a laugh, and it was true...the res was my home now. Since I'd moved in with Sam and we'd gotten engaged I'd become a legal tribe member...in all but blood I was Quileute and I was proud of the heritage that Sam and I would pass down to our kids, grandkids and so forth.

"Hey Brynna!" Paul called over to me from where he and Jared were standing by the 'garage'. I smiled and politely excused myself from the conversation that Sam, Billy and my Dad were now having. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

Paul threw an arm around me, "We've missed you pack mom." He said, kissing my cheek. I laughed and pushed, uselessly, against his chest. "I know. I've missed you all too but it's been more important for me to be with Bella. I'll be home for the next couple days though so relax." I said. "Good cause Sam burns everything he makes." Jared said.

I saw Sam look towards us with a fake scowl. "Better watch it there Jared or you'll get Paul's shift tonight/" I joked. "Nope. I'm on for punishment as well." Paul said.

"What happened?" I asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged, "Skipped school yesterday...I had it last night too. He's making me stay up during the day though to make up the work I missed after he called the school and talked them into letting me make it up." He said.

I sighed, "You all fall apart without me around don't you. Paul, you've gotta finish school this year!" I exclaimed, but not so loud that everyone could hear me. He nodded, "I know, I know...I heard it all from Sam." He said. I sighed, "If you don't graduate this year I'm going to bust your butt, understood?" I asked. He nodded.

"Paul, look." Jared said nodding over towards where Bella was standing with Jacob, Embry Call and Quil.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"Is Embry...he's gotten bigger and we saw him the day before yesterday." Paul said, still looking at the group. I took in how tall he grown since I'd seen him last and they were right, he was shooting up...problem was we didn't think that Embry was Quileute as his Mom came down from another reservation further east in the state when she was pregnant with him.

"If he is that means..." I trailed off.

"It means that a descendent from the last pack is his father...only problem is there's only four men that could be.." Sam said coming from behind me and wrapping his arms around me. He didn't say anymore and he didn't need to. Paul, Jared and myself knew who those men were. "Guess we'll just have to see what happens...hopefully it's just a nice normal growth spurt." Jared said finally just before Billy called our two groups to join him, Charlie, Harry and Sue around the table.

"So Sue, where's Leah and Seth tonight?" I asked as I sat next to her, Sam on my other side. I didn't have to worry about filling my own plate because Sam usually did that for me, knowing what I'd and and knowing that if I didn't finish, he would.

"Leah is up visiting my niece Emily for the week and Seth is having a camp out at one of his friends tonight so it's just Harry and I till tomorrow." She said, looking lovingly at her husband who was engrossed in a conversation with Billy and Charlie. I saw Paul nod to Sam, signaling that he'd heard about Seth's sleep over, he'd be diligent in his patrol near where the boys were camping but also careful not to expose himself.

"How's Bella holding up?" Sue asked a few minutes later, whispering to me so Bella wouldn't hear the question.

I looked down the table at my baby sister where she was sitting between Jacob and Embry, and seemed to be in a quiet discussion with Embry while Jacob and Quil horsed around on the other side of her. "She just started going today...until around noon today she was still out of it...only getting out of bed to go to school but hopefully she's on the mend." I said. Sue nodded sadly.

"Heartbreak is awful for anyone." She said. I nodded, "She just needs to know that everyone here loves her and is hear for her no matter what." I said.

"I'll have Leah call her when she gets back, maybe they could do something." Sue said. I smiled, "That's actually a great idea Sue...just tell Leah that Bella doesn't like shopping and they'll be fast friends." I said. Sue laughed, "I don't know how my daughter doesn't like shopping but I guess it does save us a bit of money." She said. I only nodded in response.

I was the shopper in our family, besides Mom, the only thing I got from her was that and my since of adventure...though I loved the tribe and had no desire to travel anywhere for the rest of my life...I loved the nature surrounding my home, but when it came to shopping...well Dad had a credit card put in my name when I was sixteen and told me I was responsible for paying the bill...still have it too and I've not not been able to pay the bill once. It's Charlie's since of responsibility that made me have the restraint to not buy something I wouldn't be able to pay for later. I was really good at bargain shopping though.

The rest of the meal was fun but really uneventful other than Sue telling Bella she'd have Leah call her and Bella agreeing upon seeing my eyebrow raise to her, another test. I'd have to talk to Leah. Paul left after scarfing down two pieces of the chocolate cake Sue had brought.

I walked over to Bella as Sam and I were getting ready to leave, "You gonna be okay for a few days?" I asked. She bit her lip but nodded, I smiled at her. "You can do this Bella." I said, I tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "If you ever need me either come over here or call me, okay?" I asked. Again she nodded. I laughed and tapped her nose, "Words Bella...use them...it'll worry Charlie less if you talk a bit." I said.

"Okay." She said finally. I nodded, pleased with that.

"Alright. Love you." I said.

"Love you too Sissy." She said, surprising me by giving me a hug. I embraced her and smiled at Dad over her shoulder. I released her and said my good-byes to Jacob, Quil and Embry before heading back towards Sam.

I sighed as I sat in the passengers seat while Sam drove us home. "I'm beat." I said with a yawn. Sam looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, "Hope your not to beat Babe, I've got plans for you tonight." He said, his voice low and husky. Immediately I was wet and licked my lips, "I think I can stay awake for a few more hours." I said with a smile.

"That's what I like to hear." He said, looking back at the road but putting his hand on my thigh. My panties were now soaked and I knew it as I saw his nostrils flare at my scent.

He skidded to stop in front of our house, jumped from of the car and was opening my door in seconds flat. Before I knew it we were in bed and he had be writhing against him, begging for more.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, thanks


End file.
